lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Yernese
House Yernese is a large Italian House that exists in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and is based within the town of Pomelia where they control the province of Western Forks. House Yernese became a vassal house of House Swan following the Driving Tide, and for their history have remained extremely loyal to House Swan. House Yernese has the words The Diomond in the rough and this has to diw with a legend from the families history. Their sigil is a griphon split into two sections. House Yernese was born out of the Driving Tide and they sided away from their more close allies in House Tyrell and took the side of House Lovie. This decision brought them diplomatically closer to House Lovie and because they had such a small honor gaurd they provided a heavy amount of equipment and supplies during the Driving Tide in order to make up for their shortfalls. With the Driving Tide ended and House Swan placed in command of Forks they became their vassal and they filled a role in House Swan of being one of the leaders in Forks, and under House Swan in terms of the port itself. In this role House Yernese is the owner of nearly the entire merchant fleet that travels from Forks down the main river. This control has led to them becoming more important as time has gone on but like many houses they have had a manpower problem which has kept them from becoming more widely known. During the Invasion of Westbridge in an attempt to gain more influence they sent a large portion of their military forces with House Swan when the invasion commensed, and during the conflict Volker Yernese the brother of the current Lord of the House became complimented by higher commanders for his skilled leading of his men. History Early History House Swan Main Article : House Swan Following the Driving Tide and the rise of House Lovie to the position of power the allies of House Lovie were given very favorable positions within the new Kingdom and one of these houses was House Swan who was given the Lordship of Forks. As the new Lords House they begin formulating their powerbase in the city, and in this way they made several houses in Forks their vassal houses including House Yernese. House Yernese was used by House Swan to expand the port area of Forks, and in this way they would open up Forks to more communication, and trade with thier allies in Tree Hill of House Targaryan. House Yernese was especially succesful at this and they were able to in a short amount of time create the port itself, and then they begin contruction of the fleet of Forks which they manned and took most of the profits from, with a slice obviously going to their Lord House in House Swan. Bloody Supper See Also : Bloody Supper War in France Main Article : Battle of Lyons Fall of Tree Hill Order of the Golden Dragon Main Article : Order of the Golden Dragon Noteable People Family Members *Aldo Yernese. Died during the Invasion of Westbridge **Volker Yernese ***Lessa Yernese ****Dennis Yernese ****Jennifer Yernese ****Lanzo Yernese **** † Axia Yernese. Killed by Ephraim Black **Bernd Von Yernese ***Ashley Yernese. Died during the Fall of Tree Hill ****Gasto Yernese ****Frida Yernese II. ****Gisila Yernese. Died during the Journey ***Marsha Yernese ****Hardwin Yernese ****Paul Yernese **Suse Yernese (Suse Mannover) ***Skarloc Mannover ****Skarloc Mannover II. ****Emma Mannover *Elenzo Yernese. Died during the Battle of Lyons **Renee Yernese (Renee Swan) ***Charlie Swan ****Bella Swan *****William Lovie III. ******William Lovie IV. ******Ashley Lovie ****Jacob Swan Other Noteables Sworn Houses Category:Italians Category:Italian House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Vassal house of House Swan Category:Houses in Forks